1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clutch baskets for vehicle transmissions. More particularly, the invention concerns the use of wear-resistant finger shields and spring pocket liners positioned on selected areas of a clutch basket.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles, dirt bikes and ATVs generally utilize engines that achieve maximum torque at high rpms. To maximize performance from a stopped position, it is necessary to shift gears quickly at increasing torque loads. This action creates significant stress and wear on the side edges of clutch basket fingers that mesh with peripheral tabs extending radially from the clutch drive discs. Over time, the side edges become pitted and grooved to such an extent that the transmission must be dismantled and the basket replaced.
To render a clutch more durable and overcome the above disadvantage, it is known to construct some clutch parts with hardened steel. For example, Maimone in Patent Appl. Publication No. US2004/0000443 A1, constructs the base of a clutch basket with heat-treated tool steel. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,365 and 4,540,076, a wear-sleeve of hardened steel is pressed onto the outer periphery of a clutch hub portion.
However, until the present invention, no one thought to provide wear-resilient overlays to the most vulnerable areas of the transmission clutch, i.e., the points of contact between the clutch basket and a clutch drive disc and also the clutch basket pockets containing clutch engagement shock absorbing springs. It will be appreciated that the use of specialized finger shield and pocket insert parts provide a substantial savings over the cost to produce an entire clutch basket of tool hardened steel.